1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides packaging materials that are capable of illumination. The packaging materials may be in the form of a ribbon, bow, or any other decorative item. The present invention includes a series of LEDs powered by a power supply. The power supply includes a means for turning the power on and a means for activating the LEDs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art techniques for providing illuminated materials or displays exist in many forms. In one prior art technique, a package wrapping for decoratively covering a product container includes shrinkwrappable plastic film and special effects electronics devices, including LEDs. These LEDs can be positioned between the film and the container and held in place by heating or shrinkwrapping. A source of energy powers the LEDs to cause them to illuminate.
Another technique, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,416, provides a decoration apparatus having two flexible sheets adhered to each other with a plurality of light pipes sandwiched in between. This invention provides a decoration that is applicable to different surfaces. Another technique, found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,346, provides a display sticker that has an LED circuit and is capable of being adhered to and removed from an article. Still another prior art technique provides LEDs for laces on footwear. LEDs are affixed to a conductive strip, which is then inserted into lace material. The LEDs are used to enhance visibility for wearers of the laces.
Another prior art reference, U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,072, discloses an illuminated ornamental apparatus with a bow having a single LED integrated within it. The LED is illuminated by manually activating a switch external to a housing. The LED is not activated until a person actually closes the switch, or, in the absence of a switch, attaches a battery to the LED. The LED is affixed to the housing and is not an integral part of the bow.
Yet another prior art reference, U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,462, discloses a cooler having an internal light for illuminating the contents of the cooler. The cooler light, which is an incandescent bulb, allows a person opening the cooler to identify the contents. The cooler light is not part of gift wrapping that serves to highlight the contents.
Still another prior art reference, U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,062, discloses LEDs that are attached directly to a box. The reference includes no gift wrapping material that would indicate the LEDs are drawing attention to a gift. The LEDs of this reference are also attached directly to the outside of the box, rather than within a bow or inside a box to highlight the contents.
While the above techniques are useful for decorative placement of lights, they do not provide a technique for placing gift-enhancing illuminating materials on gift packages such as ribbons or bows or as advertising on packaging materials, or on the inside of gift packages. None of the techniques discussed provides materials that illuminate upon the opening of a gift to enhance the experience of gift-giving and receiving. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an assembly of materials that is capable of illuminating upon the opening of a gift or a package which draws attention to the gift and enhances the experience.
The present invention provides packaging materials as part of gift-wrapping that are capable of illuminating. The packaging materials may be illuminated by activating a circuit prior to opening a package upon which the packaging material is placed, or the illumination may be triggered by the opening of the package. The packaging materials, which may include a ribbon, include a series of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) connected to a power supply. The invention provides for illumination when an event is triggered, such as the opening of a package or manual activation of the circuit providing power to the materials. Sound generating devices can also be included, such as computer chips and small speakers, to play certain sounds such as music when a package is opened, in addition to the LEDs or on their own.
One object of the present invention is to provide a wrapping material that is attractive, inexpensive, and simple to use. It is also an object of the invention to provide a wrapping material having lights powered by a power supply, the lights being activated either prior to the opening of a package or as the wrapping material is opened.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a wrapping material which illuminates as it is opened and is also disposable after a single use. Yet another object of the invention is to provide a wrapping material producing sound generated by a power supply, the sound being activated as the wrapping material is opened.
It is a yet another object of the invention to provide a gift box having LEDs embedded inside the box to illuminate the contents of the box. The LEDs may be illuminated either by opening the box or by a manually activating a switch to provide power to the LEDs.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a gift bag having LEDs positioned near a crown of the bag. The bag may include a paper strip positioned inside the bag, with LEDs on the strip protruding through holes in the bag around the crown. Gift boxes may also employ this type of gift wrap assembly such that this object of the invention is not limited to gift bags.